


The Run Around

by Bluez2776



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3910897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluez2776/pseuds/Bluez2776
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>York and Wash offered to take Theta to the store with them because North had to go to the DMV with south and nothing goes to plan</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Run Around

Now it wasn't everyday you lose a kid in a store, especially when you don't even have a kid. Especially when that kid isn't even your own kid. When it happens though, the inevitable panic that follows it really one of a kind .

 

"where is he York" 

"IDK Wash where did you lose him" 

"Why is it my fault"

"Because you were obviously supposed to be watching him"

"Wait what? How is that fair?"

"Because you need the training, clearly"

"You actually have one though" Wash's voice growing in decibels. 

"Hey Delta is a human being! Don't talk about him like that!"

 

Theta happened to be in the comic book section, rare to most supermarkets. Somehow North lived in a rather classy neighborhood where such things were well, less rare. Theta had been left there he had even told the two, head down twiddling his fingers, that he would be fine staying here. And granted no one could really blame him. Wash's loud "sure" was enough of a go ahead for him to sit down and start reading the latest superman vs batman. 

 

Although Theta couldn't be to blame for his actions, neither could Wash. Who was arguing with York over what was appropriate wear to some function the police academy was having. To welcome in some new students and wish well to the ones leaving.

 

Whenever Wash and York went anywhere, it would usually begin in playful arguing, but not necessarily end that way. For the most part it was just poking fun here and there, It would sometimes end up with both parties being pretty hurt. they knew each other well enough to cut each other pretty deep.

 

"What if he got taken"

"Ok now your being ridiculous" Fear becoming rather evident in York's voice.

"No but really think about it" 

"Seriously don't want to man"

"What would north do to us" Wash made it really seem like North was going to kill them for this.

 

While theta was really in no real danger. York and Wash had only heard legends of the times North had gotten mad. They had anything from him turning into basically the hulk and lifting cars off people, to North had literally punched somebody's head clean off. While neither believed the story's at first, they had seen glimpses like when a robber had tried to steal on old ladies purse, North threw his cellphone hit the guy right in the back of his skull, knocked him strait into unconsciousness. North was NOT someone they wanted to mess with.

 

"Ok but think where would you be if you were theta" York said huffing in the chip aisle almost winded from running around.

"I.. don't.. know..dude" Wash newer to the police academy was a little more susceptible to running fatigue. 

"Wait doesn't theta like comic books? could he be somewhere near there"

"Kids don't actually read York, don't be an idiot"

 

The two had proceeded to run around the store a total of three times now. Not once checking the front of the store where Theta was. Poor Theta was starting to get worried, Uncle Wash and Uncle York had been gone a while now. Theta decided that texting his dad would probably be better than trying to go look for them. He figured that they were just arguing about bread again.

 

When wash got the text from North *Theta says hes in the front go pick him up please* he figured it be best not to say anything. anything was better than York actually being right. York had a thing for holding things over people heads for no reason. And he would absolutely not let this be one of those times! he refused! never again! Soo... he decided to mention they split up least be-known it to York theta really was in the magazine section, reading a batman comic. 

The longest sigh came out of special police force agent Washington's mouth when he saw Theta.

 

"Kids aren't actually supposed to read Theta"

"What do you mean uncle Wash"

"Nothing, come on lets go find York and well take you home ok bud?"

"Ok" Theta said laughing at how funny wash's hair looked. the multiple times he had run his hands threw it combined with the sweat from actually running, was enough to get it to stand up rather funny. 

 

Wash did eventually find York and they quickly left the store and not one word was said beside a quick where were you theta? Theta was slightly confused. he knew they had said yes to him. But answered anyways although when York did hear the news wash did hear a few words about how "I'm always right wash you wish you could be as right as me, all the time that's you especially right now because you are just so jelly of my skillz" while that's not even close to what York said that's what wash heard and that's all that matters.

 

Though North knew immediately when theta texted him the two bone heads had lost his kid, while he wasn't worried about theta, he was rather smart for his age, had been with the force for a while now, and knew well enough not to talk to strangers along with how to defend himself. He still was not appreciative of the fact that he had given his friends one job, ONE JOB! and they couldn't even figure that out. Although south did decided to start a tiny revolution which included standing on chairs, throwing chairs, and his personal favorite building forts with chairs. because that's a way to accomplish things in your life. And that might have made him a little angrier than usual. It still seemed entirely ridiculous to him.

 

And with that it ended up being the most stern talking to York and Wash had ever received from North. Filled with lots of What if it was D, York which only made him feel worse. While North dragged wash in the mud as well because he knew wash was planning on asking the department for a "kid" of his own. And talked about he needed to be more responsible if he want a actually living human being on his team.


End file.
